Bare Feet and Bad Eyesight
by konARTISTE
Summary: As she motioned for him to wrap his arms around her, she asked: 'what are you thinking about, Harry'  Now a multi-chap, fluff, Harry/Ginny
1. Bare Feet & Bad Eyesight

**A/N: Hi, all! konARTISTE here, with a H/G one-shot. It's my first for this ship. It is nothing big or dramatic, just some fluff of how I imagine them post-war.**

**This one-shot could become multi-chaptered if requested by reviewers. **

**I would like to ask anyone, if there is anyone, who will favourite this story or sign up for alert to: please review, too. Just a word or two would suffice. It's like telling someone 'You're my favourite neighbour!' or 'You're my favourite friend!' only to never keep in touch with them. **

**Anyhoot, no pressure. I won't judge you if you don't review – at all.**

**I wish you a pleasant read~!**

* * *

><p><em>Bare Feet and Bad Eyesight<em>

* * *

><p>'Ginny.'<p>

A clear blue sky stretched out above them, without any indication of ending.

'Ginny.'

They were lazing there, only an inch between the tops of their heads.

'Hm?'

The smell of grass and mud wafted along the occasional breeze.

'Nothing, I just like saying your name.'

A playful smile was barely visible through red tussled locks of hair, but the slight sound of her breath catching in and escaping from her throat did not go undetected.

'So I have noticed.'

The sun tickled the freckled skin of her stomach until she rolled to expose her back instead.

'Ginny.'

A cloud slowly but bravely moved in front of the sun, bathing them in a pleasant shadow.

'_Ginny_.'

He tilted his head upwards and had it bump softly against her chin.

'Gin.'

Her weight was balanced on one propped up elbow as she used her other arm to snatch his pair of glasses like it was a Snitch. Finally, their eyes met directly. Then, a tender kiss was brushed against his forehead, causing him to close his eyes in a moment of bliss.

'I didn't realise you were calling for me.'

With some difficulty, he raised his head and kissed the tip of her nose. 'Guess what I am thinking.'

Scarlet tresses finally abandoned their struggle to stay atop of her head and fell around his face.

'You're thinking about Quidditch.'

'No.'

'You're thinking about food.'

'I'm not Ron, Ginny.'

'You're thinking about sex.'

He chuckled. 'No! Yes, well... Now that you mention it! Blimey, are you stereotyping me as an average male? That I only have sports, food and sex on my mind?'

'You are an average male, Harry,' she replied, moving away from him to sit upright, 'unless you reckon you're something special?'

Another bark of laughter was emitted by the young man and he too assumed her position. 'No, you are right. I'm just Harry.'

They held each other's gaze for a silent moment, taking in the appearance of the person in front of them. Without averting her eyes until the second it was physically impossible, she then climbed onto his lap, pressing her back to his chest.

As she motioned for him to wrap his arms around her, she asked: 'what are you thinking about, Harry?'

'I want to take you out on a date.'

The young woman smiled and turned to look at him. 'A date?'

A sudden look of apprehension passed his face. 'Unless, unless you don't w-want to, I mean- '

'It's a wonderful thought, Harry, and I take you upon that offer. But...'

'But?'

'All those journalists will catch wind of it in no time and we'll be forced to pose for the camera's in the whole date!'

He mulled about it.

'Then we'll have to go somewhere no Daily Prophet journalist goes. In fact, there won't be a lot of wizards there either.'

'Where is that? Filch's office? Percy's desk filled with reports on cauldrons? Or Umbridge's bedroom?'

'No, don't be so dramatic. '

'Oh.'

'If you want, we could go somewhere in the Muggle realm.'

'Like Muggle London or something.' It was a statement, not a question.

'You don't want to?'

'No, I'd like to go there. As long as we're going to do some shopping.'

'If that is what you want to do, then that is what we will do.'

She let out a soft cheer and entangled her fingers with his. 'I have been dying to do some shopping outside of Diagon Alley.'

'I'll buy you anything you want.'

'Thank you, my lovesick puppy, but you don't have to.'

'I know, but I will.'

'I have money, you know.'

'Yes, but so do I and I want to spend it on you.'

'Well, what if I don't want you to.'

'What if it would make me happy if you allowed me to spend it on you?'

'What-'

'Do you want to make me sad?' He pouted exaggeratedly.

She turned 60 degrees just to show him that she rolled with her eyes. 'Shut up, Potter.'

He poked her in her side. 'I _will_, on the condition that you allow me to blow half my fortune on you-'

'Only half?'

'Or more, of course. Whatever you desire.'

'Well, all right. If it means so much to you,' she replied and nudged him back, 'then I, Ginevra Weasley, hereby allow you, Harry James Potter, to go bonkers and buy me everything I like.'

There were several clauses to this statement and after she was done listing them, Harry dryly asked her if she wanted Hermione or Percy to write out the whole agreement to make it official. As a response, she laid down adjacent to him and placed her feet in his lap.

'Don't worry about that, love,' was her smug reassurance and – as if it were a common thing to say to The Boy Who Lived And Defeated - said, 'rub my feet.'

A demand to which he complied instantly with a happy smile dancing on his face. Because this young woman loved him for who he was. For to her, he was a bloke called Harry with eyes the colour of pickled toad. And if this Harry's girlfriend wanted her feet massaged, he would.

'Ginny.'

No response.

'Gin, please, could you give me back my glasses?'

* * *

><p>The End (?)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you enjoy it? Let me know! I do hope you enjoyed it.**

**Should I crank up the fluff-factor? Cliché? Want me to write about their date in Muggle London? Do you have any suggestions about the date? Let me know! I love constructive feedback and also, if this story will continue: I don't live in London, so I don't know much Ginny worthy dating sites. If you have any idea, let me know! OK? Yay! Have a nice day!**


	2. Home & The Places Where We Go To

**A/N: As per your wishes, my lovely readers, this story is now a multiple chaptered one! Thank you so much for all your reviews, favourites, hits and alerts. You are so kind.**

**Without further ado: enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Bare Feet and Bad Eyesight<em>

_Chapter Two: Home And The Places Where We Go To_

* * *

><p>The Burrow was bustling that morning, with the residents entering and leaving cosy rooms and going up and down rickety staircases, to the extent that it seemed to flirt with its magical boundaries.<p>

As usual, there was a lot going on in this house, but today was a special day. A day a certain "adopted" child had been looking anxiously forward to, as was a certain redhead.

Harry Potter was sitting at the scrubbed wooden table in the Weasley's kitchen, eating a chicken sandwich. His eyes were trained on his girlfriend's back, only darting back to his plate whenever it was absolutely necessary.

Standing next to her mother, Ginny was moving about rhythmically, placing the ingredients in a decided sequence. Loaf of bread, leaf of coleslaw, tomato, slice of chicken fillet, roast beef or ham, mayonnaise, slice of cheddar, some more coleslaw, loaf of bread.

'Honestly, mum, how many more of these must I make?'

'It's good to be prepared, dear,' replied Molly Weasley calmly as she carefully put some mini quiches in a cooling-charmed box, 'you never know who gets hungry.'

Ginny looked over her shoulder at the young man at the table, who grinned at her and bit into a second sandwich. 'I don't understand why I am not allowed to use magic!'

'The law does not make exceptions for anyone. In theory.' Arthur entered the kitchen, polishing the glasses of his pair of spectacles. 'Molly, any idea where I put my briefcase? I had it right here-'

'Didn't you leave in it the lounge?' Molly was waving around her wand, Summoning several shoppers, food containers and wooden eating utensils.

Having finally cleaned his glasses, he put them on, only to duck away just in time to avoid a bunch of spoons flying over his head. 'Oh! Er, no, I already checked the lounge, it isn't there. Are you making sandwiches, Ginny?'

He squeezed his way to his daughter and peered over her shoulder. 'You wouldn't mind if I took some, would you? I've got a tight schedule and I won't be around until after dinner.'

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed a couple of sandwiches and put them in a paper bag that zoomed past him. After planting a kiss on a Ginny's head and another one on his wife's cheek, he made his way to the kitchen door. 'Oh, right. _Accio_ briefcase!'

The bag shot to his hand from underneath the table. 'How did it get there? - Anyhow, Percy will be here any minute. Bye!'

They all bade him goodbye and heard a dull pop a few moments later, indicating the patriarch's Disapparating. A crack was heard not long after and the third eldest son entered the kitchen.

'Good morning, mother.' He leaned over to allow her a kiss. 'Hi, there, Gin. Oh, sandwiches! Do you have any chicken fillet ones?'

The young woman pointed at a stack. 'Hullo, Perce.'

'Harry,' said the young man with a curt nod towards him as he sat down, 'I trust that you have been well?'

'Yeah, I am all right. Thanks for asking. You?'

'Yes, splendid, thank you. Actually, yesterday I was working on a report when-'

'Percy, please,' interrupted Ginny, 'as riveting as your reports may be, now is not the time.'

He looked at his sister, whose back was turned towards her, slightly put off, 'all right, I just thought you might be interested to know about Audrey-'

A loud voice boomed from upstairs. 'Mum, have you seen Hermione's jacket?'

'Check the laundry!'

'All right!'

Molly shook her head. 'You would've thought he'd look there before asking. What were you saying, Percy?'

'No, it can wait.'

'Wait, did you mention a girl's name?' Ginny tried to talk to Percy again, but he refused to continue on the topic.

'Percy!' whined the sister. 'You said a girl's name!'

'Ginny, now is not a good time! You've barely made any sandwiches, get to it!'

'What? Mum, I made dozens of them, but people keep eating them-'

'I said, get to those sandwiches!'

Ron came bounding down the staircase. 'Did someone mention sandwiches, because I am starving!'

'Ron, aren't you done by now?' Percy immediately asked him. 'You should've been done already.'

'Huh?' he replied, 'Yeah, we're done. Scoot over, Gin!'

'Get lost, Ron!'

'I will, after you give me some of those sandwiches.'

'Honestly, can you not wait a little longer?'

He quickly swiped some from behind her, only to see that the sandwiches were of the roast beef kind. 'Bloody hell, not roast beef!'

'Ronald, language!' reprimanded Molly.

After mumbling an apology, he grabbed some more sandwiches (earning a slap across his chest from his little sister) and ran back upstairs. Harry merely grinned at the scene, as it made him feel at home.

'Gone to feed the lady, I see,' said a new voice. George sauntered in, with a pallid face and bags under his eyes. 'The guy's whipped!' He rested his eyes on Harry. 'And here's another exemplar.'

'Mornin', George,' Molly kissed her son, 'would you like to have a sandwich?'

'Sure? All right.' He sank onto his seat and tucked in without saying anything else. A sad mood settled itself in the kitchen, everyone was thinking of Fred.

An owl flew in and perched down on the empty chair next to Harry. He untied the little scroll attached to the leg and the owl quickly manoeuvred past Ginny to grab a sandwich and flew off again.

'You've got to be kidding me!' exclaimed Ginny, aggravated. 'I'm not making any more sandwiches!'

Harry handed the scroll to Percy and walked up to his girlfriend. 'Let me help you.'

He swished his wand, and quickly three even stacks of sandwiches were piled up neatly next to each other. She smiled sweetly at him and leaned in for a kiss. Before she could get to him, though, Percy and George started coughing loudly. Tactfully, Harry managed to offer a cheek and thus avoided the wrath of the Weasley brothers. (For now, at least.)'

'These are the coordinates Bill was talking about,' said Percy after having read the letter, 'also, he listed emergency contacts next to each set.'

'Very good, those might come in handy.' Molly had now properly bagged all the food and drinks she had prepared into one large one and a small one.

Not a moment later, Ron and Hermione came down, the former carriage a knapsack in his hand, in which he then put the big food bag and the note from Bill.

'We're ready to go, Perce.'

The addressed brother stood up immediately. 'Good, we should keep with the schedule, then.'

'Are you all right, Hermione?' Molly took the young woman in her hands and looked her over with concern. The brunette was looking anxious and had reddened eyes.

Hermione mustered a brave smile. 'Yes, I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley. I'm just eager to see my parents again.'

'Don't worry, Mum. I'll look after her properly.' Ron came up to them and wrapped an arm around the young witch.

'You better do, young man,' said his mother sternly, 'be on your best behaviour and don't make anyone upset.'

Hugs were exchanged, as were words of reassurance. Just before leaving, Ron pulled Harry aside.

'You sure you don't want to come along with us?'

Harry grinned, 'No, you two go and recover the Grangers properly. I have other plans.'

'Oh, all right.' Ron blinked. 'What plans?'

At this question, Harry felt a bit nervous. He glanced at Ginny, who was hugging Hermione, to regain some courage. 'I'm taking Ginny on a date. To Muggle London.'

'Oh.' The tips of Ron's ears were turning pink and it seemed that he was struggling for words.

'Harry. There's ah, one thing I need you to do for me,' he finally said, leaning closer to his friend.

'Yeah?' Harry could not help but to feel nervous.

'Could you look around for things that Hermione might take an interest in?' Ron's ears were positively scarlet now.

After hearing the question he thought he would dread, the raven-haired wizard could not help but chuckle. 'Sure, sure. I'll keep an eye out for you.'

The tall redhead smiled gratefully. 'Thanks, mate! I'll bring you back a souvenir.'

'Ron, hurry up!' Hermione called. 'I don't want to miss the Portkey.'

Ginny and Harry stood side by side as they watched Ron, Hermione and Percy Disapparate. Mrs. Weasley went back inside, as did they and George.

'So, what are you two love Puffskeins up to?' he asked.

Ginny took the paper bag filled with sandwiches off the kitchen counter and handed it to Harry. 'Harry is taking me on a date to Muggle London and he says he'll buy me everything I want.'

'I expect you to take full advantage of the naive chap.'

'Trust me, I will.'

'That's my baby sister.'

The Weasley siblings shared the same evil grin, causing Ginny to look a lot more like her brother and causing George to look like his former self again. Harry just let it wash over him, he know that he was no match for the siblings.

They said goodbye to Mrs. Weasley and George accompanied them back outside. Ginny interweaved her fingers with her boyfriend's.

'George, I have something I think you might be interested.'

'Oh, really?'

'Yeah. Percy mentioned a girl named Audrey. Care to look into it?'

With a pop, Ginny and Harry Disapparated to The Leaky Cauldron, leaving George with a devious smile on his otherwise ashen face.

* * *

><p><em>To Be Continued<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN.: That concludes this chapter! This might not have been a romantic or funny chapter, I did enjoy writing it. The Weasley family dynamic is simply heart-warming and I wanted to try and fit Harry there as another member. I hope I set you on the wrong foot in the beginning, making you think that all those preps were for Harry and Ginny... Did I? Let me know!**

**I'm putting off the date itself for a little while longer, as I am still surfing around for some locations. Thanks everyone for your suggestions. I hope to update soon. Please review and share your feelings about this with me. Also, point out any errors I have made. I have no beta.**


	3. Heroes, France & Hidden Wands

**Edited for errors.**

**Hello everyone! Bet you did not expect me to publish a chapter. Well, neither did I. I had lost the inspiration to continue the story, but one day I decided to look up London and I found... inspiration. It is not as dazzling as when I am at my writing prime, but it is something (right?). Cafe Boheme is an actual bistro and you can Google it if you want to see how it looks like. It is very beautiful, in my opinion.**

**I would like to thank those who reviewed and showed some errors in my previous chapters! Thank you so much. Indeed, lettuce, not coleslaw (what is wrong with me, haha). I will however not edit out those mistakes, because I am lazy and I am honest about it.**

**Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>With a crack, they landed just inside the Leaky Cauldron's narrow hallway, narrowly avoiding a couple of warlocks on their way out.<p>

'Urgh,' mumbled the young wizard, 'I don't think I'll ever get used to it.'

The witch next to him nodded in agreement and looked up at him with a smile gracing her charming features. 'Let's get out of here quick before they discover us.'

She pulled him out on the Charing Cross Road, visibly excited to explore London.

Muggles were out and about, most of them in a hurry to get to the places they had to be and some of them walking in a slower pace and enjoying the weather. Couples were walking around hand in hand. Kids chased after their siblings, paying no heed to the half-hearted warnings of their parents. Here and there were clusters of teens and young adults, sitting around or leaning against walls. It was partially cloudy and from time to time, the sun would bathe the road in its warmth. The temperature was pleasant enough for people to feel comfortable with only a few layers of clothing. In short, it was a great day for a date. Harry Potter, however, was having a hard time enjoying it.

He had hidden his wand inconspicuously in his jacket sleeve, ready to flick it out at any moment if necessary. As the two of them continued down the road, probably towards Trafalgar Square, Harry could not help but to keep an eye out for suspicious looking people, namely anyone who was dressed oddly.

When he noticed that Ginny had slowed down, he raised his eyebrows questioningly, causing her to sigh.

'Harry!'

'Something wrong?'

She pulled him to the side, allowing others to walk past them on the narrow pavement. 'Stop being so tense.'

'I'm not being tense, Gin, I was just-'

'Looking out for Death Eaters?' She finished for him.

He had the decency to look guilty. 'I can't help it.'

'Yes, you can!' exclaimed the redhead and several Muggles turned their heads slightly to see who shouted. She did not seem to care about them though. 'Harry, they've protected us properly enough so we can have a regular date like normal people. So do me a favour and loosen up, OK?'

He squeezed her hand and tugged her closer to him. 'All right, I'll loosen up.' He bumped his forehead slightly against hers and offered her a smile, which she returned. They stayed in that place for a little while, unperturbed, until Ginny made her move. She grabbed hold of his arms and pushed him against the wall of the old building. Harry opened his mouth to yelp out his surprise, but he was stopped by her lips, which were now pressed roughly against the corner of his mouth. Immediately, he complied by partly closing his mouth and returning the gesture with much fervour.

People walked past them, some of them blatantly unaware, some smirking and some shaking their heads at the couple's insolence. Harry and Ginny had come up for air and were staring at each other happily, when all of a sudden Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. Immediately his hand hovered his wand, ready to hex whoever had approached them.

'Beg your pardon, but-'

A frantic looking woman had called for their attention; her dark eyes wide and watery as if she was on the brink of a breakdown. Harry settled down. She seemed no obvious threat. Yet.

'But have you seen my son? I- I can't seem to find him anywhere,' she gasped with a wobbly voice.

'Your son?' asked Ginny. She turned to face the lady completely. 'What happened?'

The thirty-something year old mother explained her situation to them while her head kept looking around in the hope to see her child. She had been walking down the busy street, holding her five year old son's hand and looking at the shop displays, when suddenly he had slipped out of her grip and disappeared.

'It's been more than twenty minutes and no one has seen him yet!'

The two youngsters shared a look and Harry said, 'Don't worry, ma'am, he'll be all right. We'll help you find him.'

The lady choked back a sob and thanked them. 'I hope you don't mind me interrupting you. It is just that you both had been walking near us for some time and I thought maybe you could recognise him.'

She then showed them a photo of her son Nathan, who was a serious looking child with dark eyes and light hair, and described what he had been wearing today.

'Looks like we have another mission on our hand, Potter.' The redhead said in a low voice.

* * *

><p>Ginny glared at Harry. She did not have to speak for him to understand her anger.<p>

Nathan had managed to seat himself at a corner of pedestal of Nelson's Column on Trafalgar's Square. While it was nothing particularly shocking for the couple, the mother had fainted upon seeing her sober faced son sitting calmly at a relatively lofty height.

With some spell work and lots of consoling, the witch and the wizard had brought the mission to a conclusion.

Nathan's mother thanked them countless times and to show her gratitude she offered to buy them lunch, which they politely declined. After a little while, they exchanged goodbyes and Ginny and Harry watched the twosome go.

When they at a reasonable distance, Ginny turned to Harry and exclaimed: 'You sure took your sweet time up there, Potter!'

At this he bit back a grin. She was so cute when she was angry. 'I'm sorry, Gin. The kid needed a bit of convincing to come down.'

She scoffed. 'Please. I bet you couldn't resist hinting at magic.'

'In my defence, the kid was feeling misunderstood! I couldn't just grab the kid and hand him over without explaining anything.'

Another glare. 'Yeah, it's not like you had a gorgeous lady waiting for you to continue your date, so you could take your sweet ol' time.'

Harry laughed. 'Where is that lady you're talking about?'

'Holy crickets, Harry!' Ginny slapped him across the chest. 'You're lucky I am not 17 yet. In a few days, I will hex the hell out of you for this remark.'

The black-haired wizard grimaced. 'Gin, you know I am just joking. You're the only woman for me. How about a kiss?'

Again, she glared at him, but his words had managed to melt her annoyance, because she planted a kiss on his jaw. 'C'mon, Potter, this heroic subplot to our date has made me hungry.'

She grabbed hold of his hand and tugged him along.

'Any idea where we are going?' he asked, not particularly caring.

* * *

><p>'French?' asked Harry incredulously.<p>

'What?' Ginny tilted her head in innocence. 'I'm not in the mood for fish and chips.'

They had taken seat inside a cosy bistro called Café Boheme on the corner of Greek Street and Old Compton Street.

The walls were a soft cream, the woodwork was polished and reminiscent of France early in the 19th century. Of the same wood there were tables neatly arranged. The couple was sitting next to the window looking out on Old Compton Street.

'I like this place,' Ginny said happily, lightly bouncing on the comfy reddish-brown sofa bench that was her seat, 'we should explore the Muggle realm more often.'

His green eyes sparkled with affection. 'Whatever makes you happy, Gin.'

She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. 'You do.'

While she traced the scars on his hand and played with the fine black hairs on his knuckles, he studied his girlfriend's face. Red hair framed her delicate face and sunlight gave it a glow matching that of Fawkes' feathers. Countless freckles were dusted upon her lightly tanned skin. She was wearing purple star-shaped studs in her ears. Her lips were slightly coated in pink gloss and her nose was as dainty as always. Because she was looking down on his hands, her eyes were downcast. Her usually reddish blonde eyelashes were covered in black mascara.

'Why are you wearing make-up, Ginny?'

With a confused and mildly surprised expression she met his eyes with hers. 'You're asking me why I am wearing make-up?'

Harry nodded, 'Yeah, I guess so?'

'Doesn't it suit me?' asked the girl scathingly.

'Yeah- no, no! It suits you. It is just that I think you are prettier without it.' Harry hastily corrected himself.

'Oh.' She said and sat back up after releasing his hand. Harry panicked, he had said something wrong even though he meant it well. Channelling Ron's tactfulness – or lack thereof, was not a good thing.

'Look,' he began, 'you are beautiful and you are of course free to use whatever you want to make yourself prettier and-'

'Harry, Harry! Calm down.'

'What – I, Ginny, you are pretty-'

'Shut up, you charmer!' The Weasley lightly slapped him on his hand. 'Get a grip, will you? I was just surprised at your sudden sweetness.'

'Sweet?' He raised his eyebrows in astonishment. 'I didn't insult you? But you distanced yourself.'

'Blimey, Harry. Of course I did! I do have to control myself from snogging you, don't I?'

Realisation dawned upon him and he gave her a goofy grin. 'You don't have to control yourself, you know.'

'We're in a public place!'

'Yes, but my jacket sleeve has the ability to create some privacy,' he reminded her, 'you know.'

Ginny shot him a quasi-angry glare. 'We can snog later. How about we decide on what we want to order?'

He handed her the menu card. She decided on _Merguez Harissa salad_, a _Pissaladiere_ and a _Gratin Provencale_.

'Do you know what a Piss-salad-dear is?' Harry looked at her, suspiciously.

'Of course.'

'Oh, what is it?'

'What should we have for drinks, Potter? I feel like having some wine.'

He smiled at her obvious dodge of the question, but did not mention it. 'You're not of age yet, how about something else?'

Ginny rolled her eyes. 'By Merlin's beard. Isn't your jacket sleeve able to convince the waitress that I am of age... you know?'

'Right.'

When the waitress came for their order, they pointed at what they wanted. Upon the order of the wine, Harry lightly moved the sleeve of his jacket and the waitress set off with their order to get the best wine the establishment had.

In the lightness of their mood, they had a good time trying to pronounce and failing miserably the names of the French dishes. Then they discussed what would happen if Ron and Hermione would come here for lunch, only to earn some angry looks from other visitors of the bistro as their boisterous laughter rang through the establishment.

'That was nice,' said the young witch as they left the café, 'let's go shopping now.'

They leisurely walked down Charing Cross street and then towards Covent Garden.

'I wonder how Ron and Hermione are,' mused Harry, 'think they'd be halfway by now?'

'Yeah... I think they are somewhere in Germany by now.'

'Let's go to the mainland.'

Ginny halted and looked at Harry in amazement. 'You mean right now?'

He laughed at her shocked expression and tugged at her hand to continue their walk. 'No, I don't mean that! I was just thinking, I can do anything I want now. I can go wherever I like...' He scratched his lightning bolt scar. 'It is kind of overwhelming, but thrilling nonetheless.'

'Are you thinking that you should have joined Ron and Hermione?' Her tone was airy and lilting, but he was able to detect a sliver of bitterness.

'Yeah, I would love to spend more time camping and travelling with the gruesome twosome, Gin,' he teased, 'but they insisted that I spend some time with someone – anyone else.'

'Ah, I think someone just earned himself-'

'A kiss?'

'No,' she replied with a quasi-angry expression, 'a promise to a particularly nasty hex of mine.'

'Actually,' he said, while they paused at a shop front, 'I was talking about seeing Europe with you. Eating at a French-themed restaurant is wonderful, but wouldn't it be better if we saw France itself – just the two of us?'

'Yeah, I would like that.' The redhead nodded thoughtfully.

They entered a women's clothing store. 'Wow, look at those summer dresses, Harry!'

As Ginny tried on numerous outfits, Harry amused himself with alternately watching her showcase the clothes and thinking about travelling with his girlfriend.

Half an hour later, they left the store with Ginny happily carrying a shopper with a single skirt that she got at half price. Harry had shaken his head at her grin, wondering why he had been expecting her to buy the things she liked and looked good in. Which was basically everything.

He had hope, though. His date had only just started and Covent Garden might have some things there that his beloved would not be able to resist buying.

'Harry, look! A lingerie store!'

* * *

><p><strong>On that note, I end this chapter! Next chapter they will explore more of Covent Garden and of course the Covent Garden Market. I will be looking around the Covent Garden website for inspiration. One stall on the East Colonnade Market has a magician for example! There are also antiques shops in Covent garden. Let's see what I can do with those. If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter(s), please do let me know. Want to read Harry and Ginny discuss someone or something? By all means, let me know.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed! (And don't expect an update very soon, unless I get some great and inspiring reviews!)**

**-kon**


	4. Of Freckled Skin & Admitting Defeat

A/n: Thank you ever so much for being patient with me. I don't have a beta-reader, so there will be some mistakes here. I apologise in advance. Do leave a review :) Happy reading.

* * *

><p>The world around him was loud in colours, gentle in scents and sweet in sounds. Fragments of clothing filled the store while female voices drifted through the room. His mouth was strangely parched and repeated lickings of his lips did not change this condition, but he was not even remotely bothered by this. His attention was fully captivated by the person behind the curtain just over three feet away. Patiently, he was sitting on a small sofa in front of one of the try-rooms at the end of the store. His eyes were trained on the top of his girlfriend's head, which was just visible behind the drape, as if it were a Snitch that he was not allowed to catch until enough points had been made to win the Quidditch game.<p>

Already she had shown him several swimwear outfits, ranging from a brightly coloured one-pieces to bikini's with funky geometrical prints, and Harry had appreciated each and every one of them. He had little choice in it, he reflected dryly, Ginny could wear a potato sack and he would still be enthralled by her beauty.

'Harry.'

Ginny had shifted the curtains to one side and was smiling at him from the gap. Eagerly, the black-haired boy stood up and approached the try-room she was in. Feeling slightly thrilled, Harry then peered through the curtains at his girlfriend. Ginny was wearing a off-white strapless bikini with blue and brown floral details.

'What do you think?' She raised one eyebrow coquettishly and struck some flattering poses for him to appreciate. Harry swallowed and cleared his throat, his eyes were glued to her lithe figure. Then with a low voice, he mumbled. 'It's nice.'

'Nice? Just nice?'

'I like it.'

'Hmm.'

'I love it, really.'

She folded her arms in front of her, effectively hiding the cleavage he had been appreciating, and looked at him expectantly. A silence stretched about between them as he continued to skate his eyes across her body and she never let her expectant gaze waver.

Then he swore under his breath, hastily entered the tiny room and kissed her hard while letting his hands enjoy the expanse of freckled skin bared by the swimwear. Ginny giggled softly between kisses, taking full delight in the passionate response that she had been wanting to elicit from him. The snogging continued for a pleasant few minutes until a shrill voice cut through the heady fog of their affection.

'EXCUSE ME, SIR, MADAM!'

The couple broke away and looked at the frazzled looking lady standing just outside the changing room. In all his haste to get his hands on her, Harry had neglected to close the curtains properly, leaving them exposed to the scrutiny of the outside world.

The employee of the store was blushing furiously and she pointed at a sign just inside the cabin. Then, with much difficulty she squeaked out: 'No more than one person per fitting room, please!'

They promptly apologised and Harry was pushed out by Ginny to sit and wait for her to change back into her regular outfit. He could feel the stares of several people who had witnessed their public display of fondness and his blush prevailed until they had left the store. Ginny had walked out of the dressing room only slightly flushed, and smiling broadly, she had handed the cashier the much appreciated garments. Outside, they walked hand-in-hand for a few feet until their eyes finally met and they burst out in peals of laughter, unable to ascertain what had been more funny: getting caught or the panicky squeaking of the employee who caught them. It took a few minutes for them to calm down.

* * *

><p>Grinning widely, the couple continued down the road, checking out the window fronts for something interesting.<p>

'I would have cast a privacy spell if you would have allowed it,' said Harry after a while, 'but I'm not complaining – the look on her face and that voice of hers!'

'Poor lady, she was beside herself!' Ginny chuckled, recalling the employee at the lingerie store.

'I remember at Hogwarts, we used some decent spells to preserve our privacy, but for some reason they never lasted that long.'

'That was when you were the one casting them, Harry!'

'Oy!' He poked her side playfully. 'There was nothing wrong with my spell-casting!'

'Oh, really?' She bumped her hip into his, the shoppers swaying along with her movement. 'What is your explanation, Mr. Potter?'

'Well, Miss Weasley, I'm sure Hogwarts has some measure to counter all the sneaky kissing and snogging students have been doing since the day it was founded.'

'Hm, yes, I'm _sure_.' She narrowed her eyes at him and pursed her lips. 'In fact, if Hermione was here, she would be berating us for not having read _Hogwarts: A History_.'

'Why would _Hogwarts: A History _have anything on hormonal teenagers?'

'According to Hermione, that book contains _all_ the information on Hogwarts. If there is some magic to thwart horny teens, then there must be something about it in that bloody tomb! '

'I don't think so,' disagreed the young man, 'that's just ridiculous.'

'So, you are saying that there is no black on white proof of any such measures taken to break any privacy spells cast by amorous youngsters?'

'Yes... What? Hang on!' Harry stopped walking and looked at his girlfriend, baffled. 'You tricked me.'

'Ha, no.' Once again, she bumped her side into his and looked up at him with a big smile. 'You dug your own grave by disagreeing in the first place.'

A slight smile was tugging at his lips and he shook his head. 'I'm not digging my own grave, I was just questioning the logic of-'

'Of what, Harry?'

Ginny was still peering up at him, which was not a difficult thing to do, as he was only an inch or so taller than her.

He raised his hands in defeat. 'I was just questioning the logic of ever disagreeing with you. I give up.'

A slim, freckled hand gripped the front of his shirt and brought him face to face with her. 'So, do you admit it?'

'Admit what?' He whispered, already getting distracted by the softness of her cheeks and the light scent of her perfume.

'Admit that you suck at casting any decent privacy spells.'

He sighed in good nature and rested his forehead against hers. 'I admit that I suck at casting privacy spells. I can't help but be distracted by you at those times.'

'Good.' She pressed her lips against his for a few seconds before she grabbed hold of his hand. They resumed their stroll, smiling happily while they enjoyed the pleasant environment.

'Hey, remember that one time we got caught by the Head Boy?'

'Yeah, good thing he was a great fan of Harry Potter, the Boy who Lived!'

'No, you are confusing that time when Colin Creevey-'

They had been doing well at avoiding any sensitive topics, but nevertheless one was unintentionally touched up on anyway. It immediately had effect on the black-haired wizard's countenance. His smile slipped off his face and a frown took its place.

Colin Creevey had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, even though he was underage. Even though he was not supposed to be there.

Ginny pulled Harry towards a bench and sat them down. Wordlessly, she wrapped her arms around him so he could bury his face into the crook of her neck. He held her tightly while he struggled to keep his sadness at bay. She stroked his back and softly swayed them, hoping to give him a bit of comfort.

A while later, Harry managed to collect himself well enough to draw himself out of her embrace. He looked at her quietly for a while. His eyes had reddened and hers had too. It was not easy for either of them, but they were happy to have each other's support.

He kissed her hand and squeezed it gently. She squeezed back and offered him a slight smile.

'I love you, Gin.' He murmured.

She nodded. 'I love you also, Harry.'

They shared another kiss and then stood up. Harry noticed the sign of the shop a few feet away from them.

'Hey.'

'Yeah?'

He pointed at the optician's store. 'How about I get a new pair of glasses?'

* * *

><p>To be continued!<p>

A/n: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I update sporadically, unfortunately! However, I might be able to squeeze out another chapter during these holidays. Thank you for your requests to update, by the by! I do appreciate it.


End file.
